


The Use Of A Gentleman's Jacket

by royalelephant



Series: Small Moments [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Director knows best, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Taron, The suit jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Gentle Motivation. They've finally finished and ready to go back and get some rest. You know, so they can get up bright and early the next day. Someone is very tried, someone is just being nice. Of course, someone knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Use Of A Gentleman's Jacket

The day finally ended after a gruesome schedule that put them through four promotional events in fifteen hours. _A new record,_ thought the man who had done the role ‘Eggsy’, sighing long and hard to accompany his mood.

Of course, such sound would attract the attention of his senior co-star walking directly behind him, who couldn’t help but smiled to himself at that. During the last press conference session, the young man had been very eager to answer all the questions and attentive to the fans, and was brightly joining in the small party thrown by the organizer that the whole crew had participated without showing any outward signs of exhaustion. Now, staffs and actors alike stood waiting for the vans to take them back to their hotels several kilometres away.

“Colin, d’you know how far is the hotel from where we are?” The younger man turned to ask, while his hands also busy fumbling at his own phone to check the online map.

“Less than an hour away, I presume” Colin responded, eyes not leaving the boy still focusing on the smartphone whose eyebrows moving to a slight frown. A pair of eyebrows with small imperfection on the left side where a scar parted it in two had always drown his attention. The faded scar sometimes made his hand itch with the impulse to trade along it with the tip of his fingers…

The van coming to halt in front of them pulled him from his thoughts, the senior actor gestured for Taron to get in before him. The younger man nodded slightly and jumped up the step, moving with purpose to the far back of the vehicle. Following closely at a more sedated pace, the man unbuttoned his jacket suit before sitting down beside his young colleague, who let out another loud sigh before turning to address the man on his side.

“Thanks again for your help with all those questions, Colin. Sometimes you always make thing sounds finer than I’d ever have” The young man spoke softly at the same time the door closed, plunging the light down to near darkness that prevent them from seeing each other’s expression. The older man adjusted his glasses, then spoke gently just like every other time he talked to the other man.

“No such thing, Taron. You did very well today. Things such as these come with experiences, there’s no need to worry too much” Soft voice answered and soothed the concern from the young man, but there was no response. He waited for a long moment—minutes—but there was still nothing. Worried, Colin turned his head to the side, at the same time a tawny head slipped down to rest on his shoulder. Pausing, Colin could hear the deep, even breathing from below the mussed light-brown head to hair sleeping peacefully on his best navy jacket. Eyes widen and brain turning with mischief to tease the sleepyhead using his person as pillow, but then he had a second thought…

Colin lift his free hand to caress the soft brown hair, adjusting the boy’s head to fit more comfortably so that the blue-green eyes could stay rested for a while longer without the repercussion of a crick in the neck later.

Suddenly the previously closed door slid open, followed by a unique stubbled face of their dear director, Matthew. The director gazed around as if looking for someone before stopping on the senior actor sitting all the way to the back of the van, but before he could call out the actor put his finger on his lips, signaling with his eyes to the sleeping young man on his shoulder. That was all the young director needed to understand the situation, and smiled in response. It might had been the trick of light, but that smile seemed oddly surreptitious, which, well, it couldn’t be. Must have been the low light that made it seemed so.

Without other preamble, the director settled on the seat behind the driver and vehicle started within seconds, moving steadily into the main street. Vibrations in his jacket pocket alerted him off an incoming text, Colin gently fished his phone out, careful not to jostle the sleeping person on his side.

 

**Matthew:** Wanna confirm you and Taron departing from hotel tmrw at 9 am, same schedule. Thanks for today ;)

                                           Ps. I thought suit wasn’t meant to double as pillow? lol G’night

 

The text blinking back at him from the monitor brought a wave of heat to the actor’s face.

 

_...Just wanted this fellow to have some rest before we reach the hotel._

_Really…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> iffy says that she couldn't help but see what happens after they come off the stage. I say she just wanted to reinforce that TE can reach CF shoulder if, you know, they're sitting. And as for our dear director being there...I say whatever moments we saw wouldn't have happened if someone wasn't in on it, yeah?


End file.
